The present invention is directed to a device for duplicating irregular shapes.
Many types of craftsmen have the need to reproduce irregular shapes; having to produce irregular shapes presents an enormous problem for those craftsmen.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device for easily reproducing irregular shapes.
Irregular patterns must be produced and reproduced for drywall (which has to be cut to fit), linoleum, carpet, and bulkheads in boats. The device of the present invention allows irregular shapes to be easily reproduced for each of the designated areas and other areas where irregular shapes must be reproduced.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Various devices are known for repeating patterns in garment manufacture; for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,358 to David R. Pearl. It was unknown, however, prior to applicant's invention to provide a device for the duplication and reproduction of irregular shapes in and on items such as dry wall and boat bulkheads.